1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an X-arm type window regulator for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a structure of a single subarm rotatably supported on either side of a main arm to constitute an X-arm-type window regulator for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention will be explained with respect to its application to the window regulator for an automotive vehicle.
As is well known, a window regulator is used for an automotive vehicle in order to raise and lower a window pane provided for a vehicle door. The prior-art window regulator for an automotive vehicle usually uses a link mechanism and therefore includes a main arm and a pair of subarms. The two subarms are rotatably supported on either side of the main arm separately by using a special axle having a pair of square projections on either side thereof. The projections fit into square hole formed in each subarm.
In the above-mentioned structure of the prior-art window regulator, however, since the two subarms and a special axle must be used in the construction of the X-shaped arm for the window regulator, the number of required parts is relatively high and also it is relatively complicated to assemble the axle having two square projections formed on either side thereof to the respective square holes formed in the two separate subarms.
The arrangement of the prior-art window regulator for an automotive vehicle will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS